reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Mauser Pistol
The Mauser Pistol is an early 1900's, fully-automatic pistol featured in Red Dead Redemption. Obtaining Single Player *It can be purchased later in the game at the Blackwater gunsmith in the West Elizabeth chapter for $800 (or $400 if Honor is high enough or $1200 if Honor is low enough) and holds 15 rounds. Due to its large magazine and medium power, it is very effective on horseback. It is also very useful when used in Dead-Eye, allowing the player to mark and execute many enemies. The large magazine also makes this gun very effective with more of the upper levels of the ambient challenges, i.e. the sharpshooter challenges. Multiplayer *In Multiplayer, it can be found in the small house within the Twin Rocks gang hideout. *The Mauser is unlocked upon reaching rank 49. *It is seldom found being used by players in Free Roam, due to it being unlocked at level 49 (the penultimate level of experience) and the fact that most players tend to enter Legend mode. *Maybe the most lethal weapon against any other player in any game mode, due to its somewhat large magazine size and high fire rate. It's also quite handy in hardcore free roam as it's semi-automatic. *The weapon will kill any NPC with one shot to the torso or head, making it very useful against Lawmen or malicious townsfolk. Undead Nightmare *In Undead Nightmare, the Mauser, along with the Carcano rifle, can be obtained by completing rank 5 undead sharpshooter challenge. *The ravager's started weapon in the multiplayer mode, Undead Overrun. Along with the Sawed-off Shotgun and dynamite. 300px|right|Belongs to EpicGamerWorld .]] Tips and Tricks *The Mauser pistol is a fully automatic gun, meaning that if the fire button is held down, the gun will shoot continuously until the magazine empties. However, the rate of fire is drastically reduced in multiplayer. *You can fire the Mauser Pistol quicker in multiplayer by firing it as a semi automatic gun, and rapidly tapping the fire button. *Having the largest magazine capacity of any pistol makes the Mauser an excellent choice for Dead-Eye Targeting, as well as dueling. *Although it isn't the most powerful handgun available, the large magazine fires two or three shots into each target without constantly reloading. Trivia *John Marston is shown holding a Mauser in some of the game's loading screens. *The original C-96 models were made to hold 6 or 10 7.63x25mm Mauser cartridges in a fixed magazine loaded from stripper clips, not 15-round detachable magazines as depicted in the game. *In 1911 the Mauser C-96 was not capable of firing full automatic or in burst fire modes. This function was introduced with the postwar 711 and 712 Schnellfeuer models which had removable 10, 20 and 40 round magazines. This firing mode required a detachable wooden shoulder stock (included with the pistol) to be effective. *Mauser C96 was used extensively in Europe and China before World War I. This gun would be an extremely rare and exotic collector's gun in the U.S. market. Winston Churchill was one of the first people to take delivery of a Mauser C-96, and, in his autobiography, he credits it with saving his life, along with his Webley Mk VI. *When the year becomes 1914, one of the newspapers assures that even though WWI is being fought, the sale of German Mauser Pistols will not be halted. Achievements/Trophies The can be used to unlock the following trophies/achievements. ---- ---- ---- ---- Category:Pistols Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Rare weapons Category:Weapons